


Kiss-cam

by Carcaneloce



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Don't repost, F/M, Fanart, Fandom Kombat 2020, Romance, Sketches, Watercolors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25416379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carcaneloce/pseuds/Carcaneloce
Summary: Для Рико, Рыжа и всех шипперов ямаячи! Планировалось ещё как подарок на Санту XDFor DNSR, NoahLeroy and every yamayachi shipper out there! This was supposed to be a gift for HQ Santa fest, but here we are XD
Relationships: Yachi Hitoka/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 48
Collections: Haikyuu Captains визуал G — PG-13 2020, Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020





	Kiss-cam

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DNSR](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DNSR/gifts), [NoahLeroy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoahLeroy/gifts).



> Для Рико, Рыжа и всех шипперов ямаячи! Планировалось ещё как подарок на Санту XD
> 
> For DNSR, NoahLeroy and every yamayachi shipper out there! This was supposed to be a gift for HQ Santa fest, but here we are XD


End file.
